The Elleth of Sunnydale
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Galadriel has been having visions of a young elleth trapped in a helldimension. It is time to save her.
1. Prelude

**The Elleth of Sunnydale.**

Galadriel looked down upon her mirror and waited for the visions to come. When they did she could only watch in shock and horror at what she saw. A young elleth had been taken from middle earth to another world.

Somehow this elleth had been wrapped in illusion and appeared human, but Galadriel could see that this girl was no human. She had the brightest fea of any elf she had ever seen but as she watched fragments of the life of said elleth her light gradually dimmed until it barely glowed.

She couldn't see how but she knew that the life of this elleth was important to the future of Middle Earth and that they were running out of time to save this elleth. The elleth named Buffy Summers.

Galadriel watched in horror as the girl was called and given a dark and awesome power to fight the vampires of that world. She watched as Buffy defeated foe after foe. The girl was so young she hadn't even finished growing yet but she was killed and brought back by her friend.

Stretching out her senses she sent and urgent summons to both Gandalf and her March Warden, Haldir. It was long past time they rescued this young elleth before her fea was broken altogether.


	2. A Sunny Day in Sunnyhell

Chapter 2 A Sunny Day in Sunnyhell.

I don't own Buffy or Lord of the Rings.

Some questions have been asked as to how Galadriel and Gandalf could use their power to rescue Buffy from the "hell dimension" The vision she received was guided by the Valar. The Valar showed her how and they are the ones who are granting her and Gandalf the power to be able to open the portals into Sunnydale and back again. Gandalf and Galadriel might not normally have the ability or power to do this, but the Valar do. I think that is enough said on the subject. So just go with it people. : ) If you don't like the story feel free to write your own. I love to read these things. Warning! it isn't easy, I myself am more than a little intimidated by writing a LOTR crossover but this is my attempt. This has not been beta read I am trying to catch things on my own. I don't seem to write fast enough to keep a beta reader.

The golden sun sparkled down from an azure blue sky. The birds were singing the air was fresh and clean. Buffy and Willow lounged in the sun. Buffy was working on her tan while Willow tried desperately to spread her sun block all over her body wanting to avoid another sunburn.

"This feels so good." Buffy said to her dear friend as she lifted her fruity drink to her sun warmed lips and drank.

"Great." Willow agreed a little too brightly. "Don't you think we should go in like about, now?" Willow continued only a moment later.

"Wills, you are not going to get skin cancer with the amount of sunscreen you put on," Buffy smiled at her friend.

"But, you don't have any protection on at all. Just suntan oil, and what kind of a friend would I be if I let my other friend get skin cancer from the freakish amount of time she spends in the sun. OH! not that you are freakish. I didn't mean freakish. I just meant that you spend a lot of time in the sun." Willow started gushing.

"Relax Wills. Everything will be ok. Close your eyes and just relax. Let the sun warm your skin and feel the tension drain out of your body." Buffy advised.

"You're right, and when you're right you're right. We need some relaxation time after everything with the Order of Teraka trying to kill ya. It's just, couldn't our relaxation time be in the shade or inside or something?"

"Willow, sunlight is good for you. You don't want to end up looking like a vamp now do you? besides nothing could get me out of this chair right now but a horde of attacking demons."

"Ok I guess. I do need my vitamin D. I am vitamin D lovin' girl. I just thought we could get it through vitamins or something like that." Willow added then sat back to try and relax like Buffy.

Only a few minutes passed and Buffy heard Willow gasp. "Uh, Buffy!" She cried out "Remember what you said about being attacked by a horde of Demons? I think it is happening!" Willow cried out.

Buffy didn't sense any demons but couldn't risk being wrong. Opening her eyes she was met with an amazing sight. A glowing white portal was open in her back yard and tall  
blonde men with bows and arrows were coming out of it.

"Run Wills!" Buffy cried and ran herself as there were far too many for Buffy to take on alone without any weapons. Buffy still sensed no evil from them in fact there was something about them that seemed good and familiar to her. Risking a last look back behind her so she could describe them to Giles she was nearly floored from seeing so many handsome men with pointy ears. Then two more figures emerged from the portal; an old man who looked just like she imagined Dumbledore would look like and a breathtakingly beautiful woman in a long flowing gown of white and blue.

Buffy was struck to the bottom of her soul by how familiar she looked. She almost stopped running to turn back and go introduce herself, but Willow was holding her hand. She had to protect Willow. Fortunately her mother was still gone for another couple days so no one was in the house.

"Wait." A woman's voice commanded inside of Buffy's own mind. "We mean you no harm."

"Go Wills run." Buffy commanded then stopped running to turn once again to the creatures that seemed to be invading her backyard. There was something about them that made Buffy want to go back besides they hadn't fired on them yet. Really if they were attacking why weren't they shooting their arrows at them?

"Buffy come on!" Willow shouted. Turning back to Willow she could see that she was waiting for her at the fence gate leading to her front yard.

"Please, do not fear us." The voice sounded again inside of her mind.

"Fear! I don't fear you." thought Buffy who was feeling affronted at the very thought. "I am just being cautious!" She stated as Willow grabbed her hand and lead her to the front yard.

Gandalf watched as the two young woman ran away from them. "Well that was regrettable yet unavoidable I suppose." He stated to no one in particular and wondered why the Valar  
didn't provide them with a way to portal somewhere close by that was more private.

"Haldir, follow the young lady from a distance and try not to further alarm them." Galadriel commanded him.

Haldir bowed "If they should split up which am I to follow?" he asked.

"The blond, she is the one we came for." Galadriel answered. With this Haldir turned to follow the young ladies from a distance.

"I must say this isn't what I was expecting when you said this was a hell dimension." Gandalf stated with a sly glance at Galadriel. "Sunshine and blue skies I mean. But what is in the air that I am smelling I wonder? I have never been in a hell dimension before, do you think everyone here dresses as scantily as those two did?"

Buffy and Willow ran to Giles' apartment and rushed inside without bothering to knock. "Giles!" They cried out seeing him.

"Good lord what is going on?" He asked seeing them arrive like the hounds of hell were on their heels and both wearing only their bikini's.

Willows eyes grew large and she bounded for the nearest blanket. "Eep." She cried trying desperately to hide from Giles and wishing she hadn't let Buffy talk her into a bikini. Buffy however simply walked past Giles for the guest bedroom where she kept a change of clothes.

"What is going on with you two?" Giles demanded.

"We were attacked by these demons. Only Buffy keeps insisting that they aren't demons and they didn't exactly attack us. But Giles they came pouring out of a portal with bows and arrows and they talked to us in our minds! Buffy kept turning back like she wanted to talk to them, I was afraid they were putting some kind of enchantment on her." Willow babbled to him.

"D-did you say that they talked to you in your minds?" he asked already trying to think of what kind of demon it could be. "What did they say?"

"She said 'do not be afraid.' yeah right like I am not going to be afraid when they were appearing out of this big glowy portal packing bows and arrows! There were so many of them too!"

"What did these demons look like?" Giles asked as he grabbed the nearest demonology book.

Willow was about to admit that she never got a good look at them when Buffy breezed back into the room dressed in her backup clothes.

"I told you Wills they aren't demons. I am not sure what they were but they weren't demons." Buffy walked over to the weapons chest and started pulling out the crossbow and arrows along with some blades.

"What do you plan to do?" Giles asked seeing her getting ready for an early patrol.

"I am gonna find out who they are and what they want. Take care of each other." Buffy commanded in her no nonsense voice.

"Buffy I'm not sure that is such a good idea. According to Willow there are too many of them for you to face alone." Giles warned.

"No worries, one of them followed us. I plan to lead him away and then find out what is going on." Buffy smiled.

"Take care dear girl. We will get Xander over here to help us research." Giles stated much to Willows discomfort as she didn't have any clothes at Giles.

"Um Giles, I can't research like this and certainly not in front of Xander," Willow worried.

"Wills has a point Xander would go nonverbal and be of no help what so ever," Buffy advised.

"You think Xander would go nonverbal over me in a bikini?" Willow asked snuggling deeper into the blanket she had claimed.

"Of course he would. Maybe you should have him stop by Willows and pick her up a change of clothes too," Buffy advised as she opened the door and walked out into the evening and the already setting sun.

A little while later as Buffy walked into Restfield Cemetery she risked a glance behind her into the darkness and blinked in surprise. Not only were they hot and sexy looking men with pointy ears but they also glowed, literally.

Deciding it would only help her track him in the dark she walked around a mausoleum and quickly ran around it to jump up on top and wait for the glowy guy to follow her around it. She was just starting to wonder if she somehow lost him in the last couple minutes before she got to the mausoleum when he followed the path of her footsteps toward the mausoleum, but before he could get too close he stopped and started scanning the roof of it. She froze and hid in the shadows of it, thinking to herself that this guy was good. She was better though she decided as he continued to follow the path she had taken occasionally squatting down to look at her foot prints in the grass.

Pulling her dagger she was about to leap off the mausoleum to take him down. She wasn't planning on killing him she just wanted to ask her questions. Suddenly she was plowed into from behind. And she suddenly realized that her vampire senses were roaring. She had been so distracted she hadn't sensed the vampire sneak up behind her.

Jabbing her elbow into the vampire behind her she managed to get room between herself and the snapping creature on top of her. Using this space she quickly flipped over and was about to try to get to her feet when the vampire was on her again pinning her down. Struggling wildly Buffy used her dagger to attack, but his hands were suddenly holding hers back from his neck. Together they continued to struggle for the knife.

Haldir heard the struggles above him and launched himself up to the top of the mausoleum. Instantly his arrow was aimed at the creature on top of the girl he was to follow.

He couldn't shoot though, at this range any arrow would go right through the creature and into the girl below. He couldn't stand by and do nothing this was the girl they had come to rescue. Stepping forward he drove the point of his arrow into the creatures chest. At this the creature roared into the night.

Buffy seeing her chance pried her hands from the vampire who had been distracted by his own pain and the man behind it. Instantly she slashed across the vampires neck and it was nothing more than ash and dust on top of her. Scrambling up Buffy moved away from the mysterious glowing man before her and held her knife out in front of her threateningly.

"Peace Elleth, I am not here to hurt you." The mysterious man stated obviously having problems speaking her language.

"My name is Buffy not Elle, and who are you and why are you here? If you are not here to cause harm why did you invade my backyard with your bows and arrows?" Buffy asked.

"Buff-ee, my name is Haldir." Haldir answered.

"And what are you Haldir?" Buffy asked.

"I am an elf."

To this Buffy laughed. "You don't look like an elf, don't tell me you help Santa or make cookies?"

Haldir looked utterly confused at this response and Buffy could only smile. "Why are you here Haldir?"

"We came to rescue you." Haldir stated.

"Riiight. What per say did you come to rescue me from?" She asked still crouched down and still holding the dagger before her.

"This Hell Dimension." Haldir responded.

This time it was Buffy's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

***  
Please review : )


	3. A Most Infuriating Elleth

**The Elleth of Sunnydale.**

Chapter 3.

Slowly Buffy relaxed her stance. The Elf had just helped her with the vampire after all, still she kept a sharp eye on him wondering what his damage was.

"I think you must have read your tea leaves wrong or something. " Buffy stated. "Does this look like a hell dimension to you?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, without bothering to think about it. He couldn't help thinking that way as the air was so unclean and there were hardly any trees, not to mention the horrible feeling he was getting just being there and the strange creature she had just killed.

"Hey, this is my home you are knocking there buddy." Buffy stated obviously feeling a little insulted. Then she really thought about it. "I guess this is a bad example of all the good things here considering we are in a graveyard and in Sunnydale which is located on a hellmouth. " She admitted before he could respond. "Still, we have way awesome good things in this dimension such as Mocha cappuccinos, the mall, Jimmy Choo Shoes, Ben and Jerry's Ice cream and of course Chocolate."

Haldir was really confused at this point he didn't knock on anything not to mention he had no idea what all the things she just listed were.

"Perhaps I am not the best Elf to talk with. Please, will you return with me and meet with the Lady Galadriel?"

"There are way too many of you, for me to just trust you all. Was, Galad lady the one who was talking to me in my head? How does she do that?" Buffy asked.

"She is the Lady Galadriel and she has many gifts and abilities. She had been blessed by the Valar." Haldir explained. "What manner of creature was attacking you? Are there many of them here?" He asked changing the subject and wondering what he should do to get the girl to come and meet with Galadriel.

"It was a vampire," Buffy said then with a sigh she went on to explain all about them.

"And you say you don't think this world is a hell dimension?" Haldir asked incredulously when she had finished explaining about them.

"Well there is good and bad in just about any world unless you come from some kind of heavenly dimension?" She asked.

Haldir hesitated as he considered the latest of the enemies machinations, Uruks. "Yes, there are good and bad on all worlds," he agreed. "yet, your village has, as you say, many of those creatures running around. Can they not be kept out of your village?"

"It's a town and no they look like any regular human until they change to their grr arg faces. " Buffy explained.

"I should get back and inform my people to watch out for these creatures. Are there any other threats they should know about?"

"Well there are all kinds of demons around town too. They usually look like creatures though not all of them are bad." She explained.

Haldir's eyes went wide "Demons?! We didn't bring enough protection for Lady Galadriel. How can you think this isn't a hell dimension?" Then he started to pace back and forth. "I must get back and inform the others of the dangers here but I can't leave you unprotected."

"Hey, this is my town and I have been guarding it from the creatures I told you about for over a year now! I think you are safe to leave me alone, I know how to protect myself." She stated then jumped off the roof of the mausoleum. Haldir followed right away.

"It wasn't my intention to insult you." Haldir said trying to calm Buffy down.

Buffy sighed. "I guess you don't know any better." She said much to his consternation.

"You truly are the most infuriating Elleth I have ever known." Haldir whispered under his breath.

"Hey!" Buffy stated hearing that from her slayer hearing. "And, there is that word again Elleth what is an Elleth?"

Haldir blinked in surprise "That is one of the things the Lady Galadriel would like to talk to you about. Please you must agree to meet with her. "

"OK but not at my home where you all have taken up residence and not with all of your entourage." Buffy agreed. "You see that building there, it is the school. I will meet with your Galadriel and yourself and two other elves. No funny stuff and I will listen to what she has to say. I, myself, will bring my watcher, Angel and two other friends."

"I need more elves than that if I am going to protect my lady you said that there are demons and vampires around here."

"Fine two more but that is it." Buffy emphasized the last word showing that it was 4 guards or less or no meeting.

Haldir didn't like it but he agreed to take her terms back to his lady.

They agreed to meet back at the school, Buffy with her entourage, and Haldir either alone or with Galadriel and the four guards; depending on how much Galadriel wanted to save the most infuriating Elleth.

As it turned out Galadriel agreed to Buffy's terms and conditions and Haldir quickly picked out his best guards for the job.

Buffy found Angel first then together they collected Giles, Xander and a now dressed Willow. Everyone was very hesitant to come at first but Buffy assured them that Haldir agreed to come alone or with no more than four guards.

Together they piled into Giles 1963 Citroen DS Wagon and puttered their way to the school where they found the Elves waiting for them out front.

"My they are rather beautiful aren't they?" Giles asked. as they parked the car. "Still be on your guard. There is no telling what they want with Buffy."

"Right what he said." Buffy stated after chewing on her bottom lip.

"Buffy? is there something about what they want that you already know?" He asked catching her hesitation.

"Not really, they said they came to save me." Buffy admitted.

That instantly got everyone's attention.

"Buffy, did they say what they came to save you from?" Angel asked concern lining his brow.

"It will be ok they are just confused is all. I set this up as a way for us to get more information and to set them straight." Buffy stated as she climbed out of the car.

"Set them straight about what?" Giles whispered.

"They think this is a hell dimension and they came to save me from it. I never really got why they came for me and not someone else. Haldir was hesitant to talk about it. " Buffy admitted as they walked up from the parking lot to meet with the group of elves who were obviously watching them all.

"Guys this is Haldir and I assume the Lady Galadriel?" Buffy spoke up to get the ball rolling. Haldir and Galadriel nodded their heads to acknowledge that Buffy got it right. "I don't know the others names." Buffy hesitated in case Haldir wanted to speak up and introduce them.

"This is Nimrodell, Linwë Arcamenel, Runieth, and Esgalnoron." Haldir spoke up.

'It is an honor to meet you Buffy. I am sorry if our arrival frightened you.' Galadriels voice rang through her mind.

"I...I am Buffy and this is my watcher Giles, my friends Willow and Xander and my boyfriend Angel." Buffy finished the introductions. "I thought we could go to the library to talk." Galadrial looked each person in the eye when Buffy introduced them but Angel she looked at the longest as if trying to figure something out about him.

Hesitantly Giles took the lead position walking into the school and towards the library. Obviously knowing that Buffy and the others would guard his back. They were at the turn to the library when Giles froze and backed up.

"Uh, Buffy it would appear that we have a problem." Giles calmly said.

Buffy left Angel to guard the others and went to Giles. "What is it? Why did we stop?" She asked.

"It would appear someone or more to the point something is trying to open the hellmouth. " Giles stated.

"Crap." Buffy took a quick peek around the corner to see a number of vampires in the library. There were too many for her to take alone.

"I'll need some backup."

"Right," Giles answered and turned to their guests. "It appears we have a dangerous situation going on in the library. If you would all just wait here the rest of us will go and try to take care of it." Giles informed the elves. Assuming that the elves would wait they all gathered together and pulled out their weapons.

"Let's move." Buffy stated with a smile to her friends. She was always touched whenever they were willing to walk into danger next to her. Together they charged their way into the library Buffy and Angel dusting the guards inside the door before they could even open their mouths. Inside Buffy felt her stomach drop there were too many of them. Instantly she was moving, attacking with her slayerly grace but she knew deep down that it was going to be the end. She was about to call for her friends to retreat planning to guard their escape.

The next thing she noticed was a volley of arrows raining down on the vampires, seeing one of them dust from hitting it's heart hit Buffy called back to the elves shooting at them to "Aim for their heart!" The next volley hit home and significantly reduced their numbers. With the elves help it wouldn't be a suicide mission so she shut her mouth and kept fighting. From the corner of her eye she noticed Willow and Xander working together to kill a vampire. Giles was fighting off a vampire and Angel was in game face killing as many as he could get close too. Much like she was doing. It was only a few more moments when all the vampires were dead.

Taking quick stock that all her friends were ok Buffy turned to Angel to see he had been wounded.

"Are you ok?" She asked walking over to him when Haldirs voice made her turn in surprise.

"Stay back! It is a vampire!" Haldir shouted aiming his bow directly at Angel's heart.

"NO!" Buffy shouted and jumped forward to block Angel just as Haldir released his arrow.

Buffy closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but none came. Peeking open one eye at a time Buffy and all her friends were amazed to see the arrow floating in mid air and the Lady Galadriel seeming to glow.

* * *

Please review I didn't leave it as a cliffy : )


	4. What is an Elleth?

So I was sad I didn't get any reviews when I posted the last update then I realized that the first chapter was all messed up with the second chapter. I just fixed it. and here is a new chapter Hoping I get some reviews this time.

Chapter 4. What is an Elleth?

When Buffy finished her meltdown at Haldir and finished thanking Galadriel profusely for stopping the arrow. Everyone sat down at the library tables to talk.

"He is a vampire I saw it with my own eyes." Haldir insisted.

"Yep, deadboy has been like that for ages now. Yes he is a vampire but he is a good vampire and did I just say that?" Xander asked/explained.

"A good vampire?" Haldir asked incredulously. "You never mentioned that there were good ones?" Haldir asked Buffy who was obviously still not happy with him.

"He is the only acceptation. There was a gypsy curse." Buffy explained talking to Galadriel. She still wasn't happy with Haldir and so refused to even look at him so she wouldn't go off an another rant.

"How was I to know that he was a good one," Haldir asked? He was obviously trying to justify himself to the young blonde and Galadriel smiled as she remembered her normally unflappable Marchwarden looking totally flummoxed when the tiny girl had started chewing him out. Usually no one talked to him like that.

"Could someone tell Haldir that Angel came in with us and was obviously fighting the bad vampires. That should have been a hint that he wasn't evil."

"I am sitting right here," Haldir stated confused. "Why would you need someone to pass on the message for you?"

"She is refusing to talk to you directly as a sign of her anger and frustration." Giles sighed, "Buffy it was an honest mistake."

"I am fine Buffy. There was no harm done," Angel pointed out.

"Ok fine it was a mistake and thanks entirely to Galadriel there was no harm done. " Buffy relented.

"So Buffy briefly mentioned that you came to rescue her from a hell dimension," Giles asked?

"That is correct." Galadriel answered him.

"So what are your plans now that you see she is fine?" Willow asked curious.

"The mission stands." Galadriel stated serenely.

"But, but, you can see that this isn't a hell dimension now." Willow voiced everyone's confusion.

"That is not entirely true, more to the point She does not belong here hell dimension or not. " Galadriel explained. The entire table except Haldir Galadriel and surprisingly Buffy erupted at this point with questions and declarations that she was wrong. "Buffy herself knows this." Galadriel continued. "She has felt it for as long as she can remember."

Giles took a minute to gather his patience and try again to speak with Galadriel. "Why do you think she doesn't belong here?"

"Because, she is an elleth." Galadriel explained.

"Haldir said that before. What is an elleth?" Buffy finally spoke up.

"A female elf, my dear. How you came to be here I do not know, I only know that the Valar have sent me to rescue you. To bring you home."

"I'm an elf?" Buffy asked incredulously then started laughing.

"Buffy?" Giles asked and Buffy started laughing even harder until tears were streaming down her face.

"You guys really had me going there. Who all was in on it?" She asked. Everyone from Sunnydale looked back and forth at each other waiting for someone to admit that it had all been a joke. Only none of them admitted it.

"I'm sorry this spell of communication doesn't account for nuances in language. I didn't understand her question."

"Right, This has to be the most elaborate set up I have ever heard of, but it has to be a joke of some kind because I am obviously not an elf." Buffy stated between giggles.

"I see, I know this is a lot to take in all at once but I am in earnest. You are an elf, you have been wrapped in illusion you just appear to be human." Galadriel explained further.

"I...no...that's..."Buffy was obviously thrown through a loop and was wanting to deny it but didn't even know where to begin.

"It's ok Buffy." Willow stated trying to reassure her friend. "Even if you are an elf you are still our Buffy."

"What exactly makes you so certain that Buffy is an elf?" Giles asked taking charge again since it was obvious Buffy was too discombobulated to be able to continue questioning Galadriel herself.

"Visions in my mirror granted by the Valar through an object of power." Galadriel answered there was no way she was going to get into details with these humans about Nenya.

"ooh like the Wicked Queen in Snow White only hopefully not wicked." Xander spoke up.

"Who are the Valar," Giles asked? He blinked in surprise at the way the Elves reacted to that question. They looked at him in total surprise. He had a feeling that Galadriel was very rarely surprised. He had a feeling he had asked a very big question indeed.

It turns out he was right it was a big question involving a long and detailed answer where he discovered that the Valar were the PTB for another world. Buffy sat through much of the answer in silence until she leapt from her chair like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry I need some time." Buffy said leaving the library. Everyone looked to each other for a moment wondering who would follow the obviously distraught girl. Angel stood up and said he would go talk to her.

Stepping out of the library Angel followed her scent where he found her sitting on the floor her back to a wall and tears in her eyes.

"Buffy we don't know anything yet. They could be lying or wrong or..." Angel started trying to be reassuring as he sat down beside her.

"Or I could be an elf, and I have no idea what that means. or what to think about it." Buffy interrupted him. "Galadriel is right I never felt like I belonged never. Also when they started listing the Valar I...I felt I knew what they were going to say next and it all sounded right. Like I had heard it all before a long time ago. But no matter how hard I try; I can't remember ever reading or hearing about the Valar before. So what if they are right and they aren't lying? What if I am an Elf? What does that mean for me?"

"I don't know Buffy but I can tell you one thing. If you are anything like an elf or if elves are anything like you, then they are incredible. " Angel was about to go on and try to reassure her more but Willow came out of the library looking a little panicked.

"Wills what's wrong?" Buffy asked flipping to her feet in an instant.

"Buffy, Galadriel had a vision or something and Gandalf, the wizard at your house, he says there is someone there throwing a fit that there are so many people in her back yard. I thought your mom was going to be out of town until Tuesday?" Willow asked in a jumbled rush as the rest of the library piled out to join them.

"She isn't supposed to be home until Tuesday but she might have come back early. With as trigger happy as Haldir is I don't want her there alone so I am going to run ahead and try to calm things down. " Buffy stated then started running.

With just a glance at Galadriel, Haldir was off as well following Buffy though he had a very hard time trying to keep up with the shorter blonde and he wondered how it was that she was so very fast.

Buffy ran directly to the back yard where she found her mother arguing loudly with the one that must be Gandalf.

"I don't care who you are or why you are here! You aren't taking Buffy anywhere!" Joyce shouted loudly.

Gandalf blinked then smiled like he was most intrigued. "Interesting, I never mentioned wanting to take anyone named Buffy anywhere. How do you know that I am here for someone?"

"Mom?" Buffy asked as a panting Haldir raced up to her side. "Are we elves?" She asked.

Joyce winced. "No Buffy **I** am not an elf." She stressed, clearly indicating the I in the sentence. " I always knew this day would come. But it is too soon I'm not ready to give you up. Not without a fight!" Then turning with a look in her eye that said hellcat she stalked toward the wizard and growled. "You cannot take her."

Buffy shook her head no and backed away clearly feeling overwhelmed by this new confirmation that she was indeed an Elf.

"NO!" She shouted and raced out of the backyard and down the street running blindly as tears leaked down her face.

"Buffy come back!" Joyce called out but it was far too late to soften the blow. Haldir sighed then took off following the most infuriating elleth he had ever known.

Again please review.


	5. Reassurance

**Chapter 5. Reassurance. **

A.N. There are a couple of quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also some information was taken from Wiki Pedia so should be taken with a grain of salt.

I still do not own BTVS or LOTR/the Hobbit.

Buffy ran without thought or reason. Trying to get away from nothing less than herself. She was hurt and confused and didn't know what to think about being an elf. She ran like the wind feeling it rush through her hair and beyond into the night. It was something she could feel but nothing she could hold as intangible as the love she felt for her mother.

Who was apparently not her mother. She felt like she had just lost everything she was. and now she had to peel away the old paint that was her life to find out who and what she really was underneath. This was a terrifying thought to her. She already had enough to try to reconcile with her life being the slayer now she was an elf and they wanted her to leave her home and go to some other dimension? It was all too much, too quickly.

Moonrise found her tearing up in a small grove of trees several miles outside of town. Questions swirling around in her mind and refusing to be put on hold. She felt her mind was going everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She felt like her brain was going to explode and she wondered if this is what it felt like to go crazy.

When Haldir showed up panting and heaving breaths Buffy couldn't help being impressed even though she was irritated. He must be a fast runner for not being a slayer.

"Anyone ever tell you that maybe if a girl runs off to be alone...she wants to be alone?" Buffy huffed.

"You can be alone, I will just watch over you to make sure you are safe." Haldir responded wondering how it was possible she could run so fast and not even be breathing heavily.

"Hello? How can I be alone with you watching me? Besides I can take care of myself! I am getting tired of telling you that." Buffy growled as she tried to surreptitiously wipe away her tears. It didn't work as Haldir handed her a soft white cloth to wipe her tears away. "Thank you." She growled.

Haldir smiled in response. "Why do you cry," he asked?

"There are a lot of reasons. I just lost my mother and myself in the same moment." Buffy explained. "Everything I thought I knew about myself; I just don't even know who I am anymore."

"Your mother is back at the house." Haldir started.

"But she isn't my mother." Buffy pointed out.

"Do you think she loves you any less than she did yesterday?" Haldir asked truly curious.

Buffy thought about it for a moment, somehow her mother already knew about her. "I guess not. " She said feeling a little bit better already.

"Now how have you lost yourself? You are sitting right in front of me and I am sure I can find my way back to your home."

"Don't be so literal all the time!" Buffy exclaimed then continued to try and explain. "I was human or at least I thought I was and now I am not. I admit that I don't know much about elves but I am the slayer so I have dealt with other races of beings before but most of them are not good and nothing you would ever want to be. I fight and kill vampires and demons all the time, and it feels good. I know there is a darkness inside of me, it has been growing since I was called. but I always knew I was human. So I knew that I was still good. Now what do I do with the darkness inside of me?" Buffy asked feeling lost.

"I don't know about being called or the darkness that you fear but; what is so great about being human that you would rather be that than an elf? Elves are far better than humans. We don't get sick, we don't get old, we can live forever if we don't die in battle or from a broken heart. Elves are mostly good too. More so than humans or dwarves. You should know that there is a light within you, a light of goodness and love. Galadriel told me that your light shone brighter than any other elf she has ever seen. Do not fear that you are evil for fighting evil and enjoying it." Haldir admonished her.

"There is a light inside of me?" Buffy asked.

"Indeed there is. Perhaps since you don't know about elves I should take the time to explain about us." Haldir offered.

"Thank you that would be helpful I think." Buffy stated feeling cautiously hopeful.

"The first elves were awakened by Eru Ilúvatar near the bay of Cuiviénen under a starlight sky." Haldir started telling her all about elves and Middle Earth and for once Buffy really listened.

Hours later Haldir was still telling her about elves. The first light of day was just stretching its way across the sky. The colors of peach blossoms, silver, gold and red fire lined the blue and grey clouds. Off in the distance Giles, and her mother got out of his dilapidated gremlin and started walking over to them. Their timely arrival keeping Buffy's head from exploding.

"Mom, Giles how did you find us?" Buffy asked rubbing her eyes.

"Somehow, Galadriel told us where we could find you. " Giles answered her as he reached down and helped her up.

Looking back over at Haldir Buffy had to point out. "All that information on elves and you never went into details about how Galadriel sees things like that."

"Buffy sweetie, I am sorry I never should have told you like that. " Joyce interrupted whatever would have been Haldir's response. "You just have to know that I love you and will always love you as a daughter to me."

Buffy stepped forward and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom, I love you too."

"Let's go back to the house. Your friends are worried about you and Lady Galadriel wants to talk to us." Giles advised.

Together they walked over to Giles car and tried to get Haldir to get in.

"What manner of demon is this?" Haldir asked eyeing Giles car.

"Think horseless carriage and you will just about have it." Giles advised.

Once they managed to get Haldir into the car, they drove back to Buffy and her mother's home. Haldir was clinging to the seatbelt and Buffy the entire way. There they found Gandalf, Galadriel, her friends and Angel all waiting in the living room for Buffy and company to return. The other elves were in her back yard.

"Perhaps we could start with finding out how it was that you became Buffy's guardian?" Galadriel asked Joyce.

"A man and an elf brought her to me. The man was amazing his hair seemed to flow like water and it was in all shades of blue. " Joyce explained.

"Lord Ulmo!" Haldir breathed in his shock.

"I think I might remember him." Buffy stated. "The memory is vague and I can't remember the situation but I remember playing with this super soft blue hair."

"You were fascinated by it." Her mother agreed with a smile. "The elf said his name was Gil Galad. They promised to give both Buffy and myself memories. Buffy of being human and growing up. they also said that they were going to temporarily block off her other memories. They told me it was only going to be temporary but I am not ready to give up Buffy or let her go." Joyce growled.

"I would think that as her mother you would want her to embrace the future away from being the slayer." Galadriel pointed out.

"WHAT?" Joyce nearly shouted.

"um, mom doesn't really know about that part of my life." Buffy whispered hesitantly.

"But I saw you. You were slightly younger telling her about it?" Galadriel asked.

"Well she didn't believe it when I told her about it and Hank had me committed until I said that it wasn't true. But, it is true mom. Vampires are real and I am the slayer. Giles here is my watcher, Willow and Xander help me. And um...Angel is a vampire with a soul. He is totally a good guy now mom."

"Well I just don't believe that vampires are real." Joyce stubbornly insisted.

"An elf and a man with blue hair that 'flowed like water' gave me to you and you don't believe in vampires," Buffy asked incredulously? "What do you think has been going on for the past few years. The fights, the weird occurrences...how many times have you had to wash blood out of my clothes? Mom I am not lying and I'm not crazy." Buffy passionately intoned.

"Well it stops now!" Joyce demanded angry.

"No, it doesn't stop, it never stops do you...do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is? How dangerous? I would love to spend my time upstairs, watching TV or gossiping about boys or...God, even studying! but no, I have to fight and die and save the freaking world." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry to have to say that this is true." Giles spoke up, "Vampires and demons are real. However this is more reason for Buffy to stay. She is the Slayer it is her sacred duty."

"I understand that when Buffy died another slayer was called. Buffy has fulfilled her sacred duties as a slayer. " Galadriel pointed out.

"Buffy died?" Joyce asked but was ignored as Galadriel continued to speak

"It is time for her to come home." Galadriel announced.

"But this is the only home I know." Buffy spoke up.

"Perhaps then a visit to Middle Earth is in order. I didn't understand when the Valar showed me how to open the portal why they specified how many times I would be able to do so. Now I think I understand. Perhaps you, your mother and friends would like to come to Middle Earth for a brief visit." Galadriel invited.

Buffy blinked in surprise. "You would let me go there then come back if I choose too? No Shanghaiing Buffy?"

"What does Shanghaiing mean?" Galadriel asked.

"That is in reference to the practice of kidnapping people to serve as sailors by coercive techniques such as trickery, intimidation or violence. A theory of the word's origin is that it comes from the Chinese city of Shanghai which was a common destination of the ships with abducted crews. The term has since expanded to mean kidnapped or induced to do something by means of fraud. " Giles answered her.

Haldir looked a little insulted but Galadriel simply answered , "No, I would not Shanghai you."

"Am...am I allowed to come too? I'd like to see another dimension." Willow stated. "And, if, if Buffy decides to go with you I want to see where she would be living."

"Not that she will decide to go with you." Xander put in wanting it known that he was on the side of Buffy staying. "But, I would be curious about it too." He admitted.


	6. The golden Leaves of Lorien

Chapter 6 The golden Leaves of Lorien.

* * *

I still own nothing.

* * *

The plan was to spend the weekend in Caras Galadhon which was the great city in the heart of Lothlorien which was a forest. In the end it was decided that Buffy, Joyce, Giles, Willow and Xander would all go through to spend the weekend. Angel volunteered to stay behind and patrol for Buffy while she was gone. Yet there was a sadness to him.

"You know I am coming back right?" Buffy asked him when she perceived his sorrow.

Angel smiled for her but deep within himself he could sense that his time with Buffy was coming to an end. He didn't want to lose her but he knew that a chance at a long and happy life beckoned her. For that he could let her go. But first he would kiss her the way he had been longing to do ever since he first met her.

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her like it was the end of the world.

"I am standing right here." Joyce growled not liking the way he was kissing her baby girl. Haldir and Galadriel also looked surprised and not happy to see the way the Vampire was kissing the young elleth. She was too young to be put in such an adult situation. Haldir stepped forward intent on physically separating the two but Galadriel stopped him. Just as Joyce was about to step forward and take matters into her own hands Angel stopped kissing her and simply held her as he could tell she wasn't quite ready to stand on her own two feet yet.

Buffy for her part felt like her legs had turned into jelly. Her heart was beating as if she had just fought over 20 vampires, she was gasping in air and her eyes were a little glazed over.

"Buffy," Joyce growled out as she stepped forward and pulled her daughter away. "What were you thinking letting that man kiss you like that?"

'I was thinking wow.' Buffy replied in her mind, but kept silent knowing that Joyce would not want to hear that.

"He is too old for you." Joyce growled much to the surprise of the elves. Age difference wasn't a big deal to them, it was the fact that Buffy was still just an elflling and not ready for such things. Also because he had such darkness about his true self.

Joyce lead Buffy over to Willow and deliberately stood in the line of sight between Buffy and Angel.

Willow's eyes were large as she whispered. "Wow Buffy you never told me things had progressed so far between you and Angel. That kiss was..." She trailed off not knowing how to describe such a kiss.

"Vulgar." Xander hissed "How could you let that walking corpse do that to you?"

Together Willow and Buffy turned to Xander with thunder in their eyes. Xander took a step back seeing his dear friends that angry at him.

"The kiss was way romantic." Willow insisted. "When did you guys start kissing like that you never told me?" Willow asked looking a little hurt that her friend had held out on her.

"Just now," Buffy admitted in a soft whisper. "That was the first really passionate kiss we have ever had. I can't believe it was in front of my mother and everybody." She added blushing.

* * *

Buffy stepped through the portal and was not prepared for what happened next. It felt like years of pain years of strain were suddenly lifted from her shoulders. The constant dark sense of evil and foreboding was gone. Buffy felt good; in fact she was positively giddy. She smiled and started laughing. She felt like she had finally come home.

The others felt it to some extent but none more so than Buffy. They could feel peace, not just getting out away from the hellmouth but getting away from a hell dimension.

"Wow, I feel so good." Willow gasped as she stepped forward and watched as Buffy spun around laughing.

"We all feel it." Giles admitted watching Buffy with worry in his eyes. How was he going to convince her to return if she felt even half as good as she seemed to.

Suddenly Buffy stopped spinning and looked back at the others with a brilliant smile on her face. Then it was as if a veil was lifted from their eyes and even as they stood watching Buffy; she seemed to change right before them. Her hair lightened until it was the color of bright sunshine. Her ears became pointed and her face changed. Giles always knew that Buffy was a pretty girl but the young woman before him now took his breath away. Finally a light seemed to erupt from within her, blinding in it's radiance.

"Great googally moogallies!" Xander exclaimed, "She really is an elf!"

"My baby girl, you are so beautiful." Joyce whispered. Together they hugged then turned as one to look at this new world.

"She shines like the sun." Haldir whispered to Galadriel.

"Her hair is the gold of Laurelin before the coming of Melkor." Galadriel observed thinking of the two blessed trees of Valenor. She couldn't help but wonder if she might be related to Buffy somehow? She was about to really concentrate on the bond she felt with all her relatives when Buffy and the others first noticed the forest spread out before them, and gasped in surprise.

The forest around them was enormous and strangely foreign. The leaves weren't yellow like the leaves on Earth in the fall; they were truly golden. They had an almost metallic sheen to them that picked up the light of the sun and seemed to shimmer. Casting the forest below in a slight golden glow. A whisper of wind blew through the woods and the leaves seemed to dance and laugh in the morning breeze.

"Why does it seem like the trees are laughing and happy?" Buffy asked.

"Because they are. I think the trees sense something momentous has just happened, they sense your joy and are happy because of it." Galadriel answered her .

"Happy trees?" Xander asked incredulously and more than a little rudely. Haldir in response turned back to glare at Xander.

"Humans tend to be deaf and dumb to trees and the creatures around them." Haldir explained much to Xanders displeasure.

"I don't think I like that Elf." Xander growled to Willow who was looking at everything around them with wide eyes.

"This place is amazing. Xander do you think that these trees use Chlorophyll like our trees do? Or do you think that they use something else? " Willow asked oblivious to Xander's irritation with the Marchwarden of Lorien.

* * *

* Please review thanks. *


End file.
